


Sheepish Stupidity

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words iron, shadow and urgency.





	Sheepish Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186144901339/okay-heres-another-drabble-for-the)
> 
> Also, yes, I totally think Stiles would attempt to do new spells from an old spell book by himself. Which, yeah, not the smartest thing to do, Stiles :P

“Derek, alert the pack and get here quick! And bring iron!” Stiles’ voice was loud over the phone, and Derek could clearly hear the urgency in it.

Luckily, most of the pack were already at Derek’s house. Boyd left to get Isaac while the rest of them shifted, grabbed anything iron they could find, and raced through the trees to Stiles’ house.

After an hour of chasing shadows around with iron, Stiles was finally able to send them back to… wherever they came from. He sheepishly smiled as he closed the spell book and placed it back in a chest.


End file.
